A Little Bit of Mischief
by i-once-loved-him
Summary: Rin's life had always been boring. Being Doflamingo's younger sister guaranteed that she lived a very sheltered and controlled life. That all changed when she hatched a plan;well, she thought she did. She snuck into a not-so-suspicious pirate ship and away from the life she knew. The only problem is, the owners of the ship were the enemies of her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was quiet in my room, as usual. What should I even expect? It was a palace, beautiful and built as a safe fortress. But I know, it was just another empty nutshell. I can't even call it a home. It never felt like it despite me living here for more than seventeen years. Everyday passed by slowly for me, like time was moving at a snail's pace. It was annoying; being bored as hell everyday was like a new form of torture. As if having Doflamingo as my older brother isn't enough pain already.

In the palace, the attic is the least visited place. That was the reason I chose to spend there. Being part of the monarch was suffocating, even for me, someone who usually doesn't care about how I was perceived. In Dresrosa, things were different. My brother was king, and acting like my usual self would bring shame to us. Who would want a crazy, loud and obnoxious little girl to lead a country? Even I don't.

"Lady Rin, the young master is summoning you to his study." Trebol said as he suddenly appeared in my face. I almost jumped in surprise. And, his appearance was enough to make me gag.

"You're too close, move away." I snorted.

"But…?" He taunted as he moved his face closer to mine.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I began.

I quickly grabbed his face and used his being caught off guard to shove his face to the ground without any resistance from him. Then I stomped my foot on his shoulder to hold him in place. Treble was good, but he made me a little sick.

"I don't like you, pervert." I said in my usual regal tone.

"But you like it." He teased.

His bedraggled appearance made me want to beat him up so bad. I knew that if I didn't move away I would end up punching his face repeatedly, just because I felt like it. I wasn't a sadist. But I hated this guy so much. He really bothers me, as you can see.

With a sigh, I removed my foot on his shoulder which caused him to lightly snicker. He was a walking adhesive of a person but luckily, I knew enough haki to enable me to resist his stickiness. Seriously, his powers couldn't have suited him better.

"You act like a high and mighty princess even though you're just a girl." He joked.

Fury blossomed inside me. I knew he didn't really mean it. He was always like that, always saying stupid things that were slightly over offensive but you can't really blame him because that's just how he was. But I couldn't help how my insecurities blossomed with his heavy words.

"You will treat me with respect, Trebol." I reminded him in my unattached voice. "Remember that I am still a league above you and not even having the Club seat will change that."

I walked alone the rest of the way, passing by empty halls and many closed doors. We had so many hallways that it sometimes felt like I lived in a maze. Lucky for me, I was born with photographic memory and I had no trouble conjuring the right path that would quickly lead me to my brother's study.

I didn't knock. Why should I? He summoned me so he knows I'm coming anyway. Doffy, yes I called him that in my head was perched on his chair with his foot propped on the table. For a king, he really lounges a lot, doesn't he? But don't let that fool you. He's the most effective ruler this country has ever had, at least, according to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There you are." He said. "I called you fifteen minutes ago. What took you so long?"

"Trebol was being annoying so I felt like beating him up again. Anyway, why'd you summon me here? I was in the middle of something important."

"Don't you find it funny," He asked. "How I am the king of this place but you're always the one who never has time for a little bit of fun?"

"Excuse me for not finding your habits fun." I said. "Did you really just kill Baby 5's new fiancé? She literally had him for like, a week."

My brother laughed at my incredulous tone and shrugged mysteriously. Right, as if that was an answer enough. He probably did. He kills everyone he wants anyway. And Baby 5 was a little bit unwell in the head. It was probably better that he killed tha poor guy.

"There's a competition going on in the coliseum today." He began.

"How is this related to me?" I asked.

"I want you to watch and have a little bit of fun." He said with a cackle.

"Ugh, please tell me it's not one of those bloodbaths again." I groaned.

"Of course it's going to be a bloodbath. What do you expect? Men dressed in tutus, dancing to classical music?" he sarcastically said with another laugh. "But you're not going to watch for fun."

Oh no. I knew that tone. He was on to somebody. A few big things have been happening lately, even though my brother hasn't been telling me anything. He was stressed, judging from the little bits of veins that were popping in his forehead. But being the ruler that he is, he did his best to calm himself down and look cool and collected.

"So what exactly am I going to be there for?" I asked.

"I want you to watch out for someone." He said. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy."

Shivers ran down my spine. I tried to hide it the best that I could but I had a feeling that my brother could feel it. I always felt like he knew everything that I was doing, like I was somehow connected to him in more ways than just having the same blood. But I had a good reason to be weary. This man was one of the worst generation, and was also the worst of the lot in my opinion. I found it odd how someone with a smile too big for his face is considered a grave threat. I think there is more to this person and I don't know if I want to find out.

On the other hand, this field trip is the perfect opportunity for me. For years, I had planned to run away. But I never got the chance because of my brother closely keeping an eye on me. Maybe the stress of the recent event has caused him to lower down his guard or something. Whatever it is, I am going to take full advantage of it.

"You're going to let me out?" I asked.

He never lets me out of this place. I was shocked. And confused. Slightly suspicious too. But I was mostly overjoyed.

"Yes, I'm going to let you out."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I cried as I ran up to him and squished him with a hug.

A lot of people are terrified of Doffy but I wasn't. I saw all his embarrassing accidents as we grew up so it is quite hard for me to imagine him as a fearsome Shichibukai, well that was before he quit. But he's still plenty scary to other people anyway.

"Take this with you though." He hands me a den-den mushi and a wanted poster of the notorious guy I was going to watch over. "Phone me when you see someone suspicious."

"Okay, I won't fail you, I swear." I said, giddy with joy.

"Alright, go on. Keep a close eye on that squirt for me." He reminded me with a chilling smile and a cackle.

"I will, I will." I assured him as I closed the door to his office.

Once it was safely shut, I started jumping up and down. Yosh! Finnally, my years of patiently waiting have come to an end. I can finally escape this hellhole!

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate reviews on how to improve the story thanks. Also, expect some alteration of the plot from here on out. **

**I do not own One Piece even though I wish I did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"And, one more thing, Rin." Doflamingo said, causing me to pause in my tracks. "Don't do anything stupid."

After a cut nod, I hurried into my room which was a few hallways away from my brother's office. I sighed as I looked around it. It was probably my last time doing so. After all, if I could get away with my plan, I planned to never return here. Its light pink walls were etched onto my mind and the queen sized bed never failed to act like the world's strongest magnet for me. I was definitely going to miss this place but I would never let this opportunity pass me by. I only have on shot to freedom, for a taste in adventure. I definitely have to take it.

I picked up a rucksack and stuffed it with as much berri as I could. Then I picked up a few articles of clothing. I wasn't stupid. I know that to be able to escape, I had to be smart and play my cards right. I had attempted to run away before once and I failed horribly. Luckily, I was just fourteen when it happened and they accounted it as my rebellious phase. My brother made sure I never, ever attempted it again by keeping a much closer eye on me. That is, until today.

I looked at the mirror in my vanity and froze in wonder. I wasn't what people would normally consider beautiful. Compared to the other women in this country, I was nothing but average and only the smallest bit like my brother. We shared the same dirty blond hair though mine was waist length and curly. My skin was also tan and my frame was rather lean. But that's where the similarities end. I had different coloured eyes. I heard it was a condition called heterochromia which had made my left eye blue and my right eye yellow. It made me look like a cat, in my opinion. But the most complex of all was the way my mouth always found a way to make me look like I was smirking, which always led people to think I was arrogant or something.

I shook my head and forced myself to think of anything else. Now was not the time for vanity. Now was the time to take action, to figure out my next move, and to figure out why I was being ordered to watch a notorious newbie from the worst generation of pirates. Did my brother think he was special? Did he have something to do with the recent events that have shaken up the kingdom? I had a feeling he did, and my intuition was usually reliable.

Questions had been running through my mind as soon as I learned that my brother had terminated his status of being Shichibukai. Why did he do it? He was comfortable with it, as far as I know. It protected us, for without it, we would be attacked by the government. I wanted answers, but I doubted if he would ever share his secrets with me.

"What are you doing, Lady Rin?"

I froze as a familiar voice resounded behind me. I hurriedly went through calculated alibis before turning around to face the intruder. My eyes met Violet's and I was taken aback by the expression in her face. It was as if she knew what I was doing but her eyes held no trace of fury, suspicion or disappointment. I could only see a certain gleam in the look she gave, which almost made me think she approved of my actions. That was weird. I may be reading too much into this.

"I'm preparing my stuff. Bro has ordered me to keep watch over a guy named Luffy. Do you know him?" I said with the most casual tone I had.

"So have I." She said. "We were ordered to keep an eye on the Straw Hat Pirates. And you, my lady, have been assigned to their captain."

"Do you know where he is right now?" I asked. "I'd hate to go around in circles looking for him."

"As of this moment, he's just aimlessly wandering around but eventually he will turn up where everyone is." She answered. "He will enter the tournament, which is why the young master has ordered you to go to the coliseum."

I nodded as thanks. I perfectly knew everything about Luffy, but I wanted to distract Violet so I diverted her attention to something else. Hopefully, she will leave me alone for now because I really needed to go over my plan. I can't just plainly escape in broad daylight. I needed a distraction and the on-going tournament was perfect. I just needed to find a way to sneak away from there.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own, Lady Rin?" Violet asked once more. I know what she really meant by that. She was asking me if she could escape alongside me.

"I wish I was strong enough for both of us." I whispered sadly.

Violet dismissed herself after that and I continued packing up the necessary. Soon, I decided I was ready so I quietly shut my door and sneaked my way out of the castle. I had to be secretive because I know they'd find it suspicious that I was carrying a rucksack of my clothes. No doubt, they'd never let me out of that fortress ever again.

Upon entering one of the main streets, I was once again overwhelmed by the flurry of activity in Dressrosa. In the other side of the street, a small crowd had gathered to watch a beautiful lady dance. Rich smells of flowers threatened to engulf my head as they mixed with the mouth-watering scent of local food. My stomach growled lightly which reminded me that I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

With a smile, I walked through a few random allies, before spotting a restaurant in a quieter part of town. I headed inside and was greeted by the usual sight of the humans casually interacting with living toys and weird looking people scattered here and there.

"Good morning, table for one?" a waiter cheerfully greeted me upon my entrance.

"Yes, please." I said.

A few tables away, I noticed a peculiar group who all had mustaches and beards.

"Ooh! That looks awesome! This looks delicious!" One of the bearded men was enthusiastically savaging meat while the rest of the men ate at their own pace. They were really weird, even for a country with living toys. A member of the group had a really huge body, almost as if he wasn't human. Well, they say that it is rude to stare so I decided to watch them from my peripheral line of vision.

Not long after, my food arrived and I gladly dug into it. For once, since I wasn't inside the palace, I could eat with as little table manners as I wanted! I picked up a piece of meat with my hands and stuffed it in my face. Just because I can. Ah, so this is what freedom feels like!

"It's white." A voice said and suddenly the whole restaurant froze.

"Oi, stay out of this. It's black!" Another voice retorted.

"Is it really white?"

I frowned, confused. What were they talking about? I calmly stood up and snuck my way nearer, carefully staying in the shadows so as not to draw attention. Upon closer inspection, I saw that they were underlings of my brother's underlings. However, even though they held no significant positions, they could still use their status to threaten citizens. And right now, they were harassing an old blind man with a winning streak at roulette.

"It's clearly white." I said. A few people gasped. The leader of the group turned to me but failed to recognize who I was.

"Babe, don't interfere if you know what's good for you." The man growled as his eyes raked up and down my body, sizing me up.

"She's right, old man, you won. It's white." The bearded guy beside me said. Weirdly, he still managed to wolf down mysterious black pasta in the middle of all the tension.

"Hey," I tugged at the bearded guy's sleeve and pointed at the thing he was eating. "Is that any good?"

"Yeah!" He enthusiastically said with a thumbs-up.

"Did I really win?" The blind dude asked.

"Yeah, you did. I have a feeling these hooligans have been cheating on you all along. I'm guessing you've already won at the other rounds and they were just lying to you. Sick, right?" I said.

"Oi, listen here, brats. I'm part of the Doflamingo's crew and trust me, you don't want to mess with us." He said with a hint of threat. "Take back what you said, babe, and I'll let you off the hook. It's black, isn't it?"

I looked at the roulette table and saw that the ball had stopped at white. I glared at the hooligan staring down at me. How dare he lie to a helpless blind man and use the name of my brother to get away with his dealings! It also pisses me off how he keeps staring at my body, as if he was imagining the best way to devour it.

Swiftly, I kicked his 'thing' repeatedly which caused him to fall to the floor with a thud and a roan in pain. I barely registered the bearded guy laughing hysterically beside me and spilling the black spaghetti on the guy beside him.

"Stop!" the hooligan was begging me for mercy as I massacred his 'thing'.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit of a sadist but this guy was definitely asking for it, wasn't he? He started to try to crawl away from me as he shouted at his minions to attack me. Tears flowed from his eyes as I pressed further down on his 'thing'. I quickly dodged every attack but continued to pound on their leader. There was no way he was going to recover from this.

Beside me, the bearded guy was punching guys left and right without blinking an eye. He took mouthfuls of the black pasta in between breaks. Weird, I didn't expect him to be a fighter. I jumped as a hand harshly grabbed my arm an attempted to twist it behind my back.

"Attacking a lady behind her back is a great shame for a man to bear." The blind man said as he thrust his cane at the rib of the guy who had me.

He pushed me and the bearded man to his side as he unsheathed his sword from his walking cane. Quick as a flash, he hit all the members of the opposite gang. For a second, nothing happened. And then powerful tremors rocked the floor as if gravity was pressing down on each enemy. Finally, to my utter surprise, the floor gave way and the enemies fell into a chasm beneath the restaurant.

"Thank you for your help, young man and woman." The blind man said.

"No problem, I just said what I saw."

"I did the same thing."

"Please feel free to charge me for the damage I have caused through this account." The blind man said as he handed his number to a waiter.

"Wait, old man!" the bearded weirdo beside me called. "Who are you?"

The old man paused and slowly, he looked back on us. It chilled my spined how it seemed like he knew the exact spot where we were standing. Slightly opening his eyes, I saw nothing but pure white and I was confused. Why did it seem like he could sense everything when he looked like he was completely blind?

"Young man, I think it's better off left unsaid." The blind man said.

With that, the blind man began walking away, all the while feeling his way with that wooden walking cane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Well, _that_ was interesting!" the bearded guy beside me said.

"It sure was." I said. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Luffy!" He answered as he munched on some meat. My eyes involuntarily widened with shock. What the hell? So that's why he's wearing this ridiculous beard! But if he's really hiding, why did he tell me his real name?

"Luffy, you're an idiot. Why did you tell her? Our cover might be blown!" His green-haired companion hit him in the back of the head and his meat flew away.

"Ah!" He cried. "My meat!"

I quickly assessed the situation. So this was the fearsome Monkey D. Luffy that I've heard so much about. From what I know, he has a bounty of 400 Million and is the leader of a breakout that occurred in Impel Down years ago. He was also the brother of Fire Fist Ace which is why he involved himself in that war at Marineford. I've heard rumours that he can make a thousand men fall to their knees with just a look. I supposed it was Conqueror's haki, a rare ability that manifested on insanely strong-willed individuals.

The bearded man before me picked his nose.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"Huh?" He flicked the dirt from his finger and it landed on another blond guy. "That wasn't funny at all."

"Luffy, you idiot." The blond guy disgustedly wiped the dirt on Luffy's shirt.

"Hey, don't return it to me." Luffy said as he eyed the booger.

"It was yours to begin with!" The other guy retorted.

"It's rude to wipe it on people's shirts!" Luffy said with a righteous tone.

"You're the rude one!"

"I must be mistaken. You can't be the guy I'm looking for." I said with a small smile.

That was when the weirdest thing happened. The blond guy turned to me with a weird expression on his face as his eyes suddenly turned into hearts and saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. He suddenly gripped both of my hands and knelt before me.

"You are a beauty among beauties!" he exclaimed. "I am Sanji, pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely girl like you."

"Just go get stabbed passionately, shithead." A green-haired guy muttered. Then he muttered a few random curses as he frantically looked around. "Shit, my katana! Someone took Shuusui!"

"Ah! The prized katana from the Wano Kingdom that you stole was also stolen!" Another aged man shouted. All around us, people began to notice that some of their belongings have gone missing.

"I _told_ you, I didn't steal it!" The green-haired guy said.

"It must be the fairies." I said. It looked like it just stole one of the guy's three words. If that was so, then he must be Roronoa Zoro. "You'll have to let it go. They always take what they fancy but it's common in this kingdom and there is nothing you can do about it."

"The hell I can't!" The green-haired guy ran at full-force through a window and the other old guy followed him.

"See you later, Zoro!" Luffy grinned as he picked up the meat that fell and continued eating it without a care in the world.

I frowned at their agility and speed. I think that they really are the Strawhat Pirates. Oh my gosh, and I actually fought alongside their captain who was supposed to be my target? I feel like a big dunderhead. I wanted to slap myself!

"Excuse me, fair lady, but I have to chase after that stupid marimo!" Sanji said.

The said man ran out of the restaurant yelling curses at the guy I assumed was Zoro. Okay, is this really the Pirates that I've heard so much about? Were they really the ones who took out Arlong's Kingdom at East Blue? Were they really the ones who challenged Big Mom and have reached the island in the sky?

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked, he had just finished the meat and he looked at a table nearby. His mouth began watering at the sight of another bowl of black pasta.

"My name's Rin." I said with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Luffy, we better get going." The huge guy from their table said as he came over to us. "We have things to do, you know."

"Oh yeah, Tra-guy might get mad! Shishishi!" he said as he grinned with that smile that was somewhat too big for his face. "And then he'll frown like this!"

Luffy formed a grim face and forced a vein to throb in his forehead. After a beat, he and his huge friend started laughing. It took them a while to finally regain their senses and remember that I was standing there.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked. I knew that I will. Somehow, my brother must have something that will ensure that Strawhat will go to the coliseum and I had a vague idea what it is.

"Okay, see you!" Luffy said with a parting wave before running away energetically.

I sighed and headed over to the coliseum. What would be the perfect bait for a simpleton like him? I could only think of two possibilities. One was a lifetime supply of food. Maybe it was a bunch of meat and that black pasta he liked. But that's just stupid. And the other was nearly impossible. I shook my head. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself, huh?

I sat on a bench near the entrance of the coliseum and watched the townspeople pass by. I wasn't really used to Dressrosa's weird population even after living here for seventeen years. And I highly doubted if I ever could. I remember living somewhere else when I was just five with foster children and being shipped here the next year after they found out that I had the Donquixote blood running in my veins.

"I am now accepting entries for those who want to join the battle rounds!" An official shouted as she sorted forms.

"Did you hear about the prize?"

"They got something really interesting this time!"

"Is that really the prize? No wonder big names are propped up here and there!"

I confusedly looked around and tapped on a toy soldier's shoulder. I noticed he only had one leg but he had no trouble navigating himself around. He turned to face me and looked at me questioningly. Or, well, that's what I thought he looked like since the toys' expressions never changed.

"Do you know what the prize they're talking about is?"

"Ah, yes." He said. "Apparently, they have a peculiar devil's fruit. It's called the Mera Mera no Mi!"

I paled. Oh no, this was bad. This was going to get really ugly. This was probably why my brother was so certain Luffy would end up in the coliseum. All along, he had something that would provide leverage for the situation. He had Fire Fist Ace's fruit, a memento of Luffy's brother.

"Is that so?" I said as the toy soldier began hovering away. "Thank you for the information."

My orders were to watch over Luffy but escaping as the tournament was on going would be the best course of action. From the confusion, I was sure no one was going to notice me missing. Maybe, if I was really lucky, the competition would divert Doflamingo's attention and he won't notice the absence of my call. Overall, it seemed like I was leaving a lot up to fate but I had no choice. My only hope is that Violet won't report my escape, since she can see everything that is going on in this island. I began to walk away and began looking for an unsuspecting visitor to ask for directions to the port.

"There you are, Lady Rin!" A voice said from above me.

"What?" I said, confused, before spotting Buffalo hovering before me. "Oh, hey."

"Your brother has told me to check if you have safely arrived in the arena." He said. 'Oh great, babysitters. And his two front teeth make him look like a rabbit.' I thought.

"I was just about to head in." I lied. "So, I've heard some strange rumours. Do we really have the deceased Ace's fruit?"

"Well…" he began. "If you give me a few million beris, I could tell you if the rumours are true or not-dasuyan."

"I am not Baby 5." I scoffed. "And you should stop gambling when you know you totally suck at it."

"I don't. I know what fold means in poker now!" he huffed. "But it's true. We do have that guy's power in our hands! We're going to use it to lure Strawhat Luffy here and kill him. He's probably going to be butchered by the other contestants with bigger bounties anyway. We also have a lot of famous names and pirate hunters-dasuyan!"

"Eh?!" I asked. "I guess it makes sense. It is, after all, considered a valuable logia fruit."

"Let's head into the coliseum, Rin!" Buffalo said. "Baby 5 is also there, reserving some seats for us."

I had no choice. If I refused to go with him, it would arouse suspicion and he'd no doubt phone my brother. Stupid me, I let my guard down and now, I have to find a way to sneak out and head to the harbour. Maybe, in the midst of all the fighting, Buffalo and Baby 5 would find something that would occupy their attention and I would have a chance to sneak away before they notice anything. Satisfied with my new plan, I agreed and headed over to the entrance.

"Last call for anyone who wants to enter the competition!" A lady shouted.

"I will enter!" A familiar voice said.

All around us, people froze in shock and stared at the bearded man. As expected, it was Luffy. I was irritated at my brother's correct prediction about how Luffy would somehow end up in the coliseum. So this was his plan from the very start, huh? It was smart, but not smart enough in my opinion. If he was really threatened, he wouldn't take Luffy lightly but my brother instantly assumed that his enemy would be easily crushed in the ring. I doubted that. I know Luffy wouldn't get that much of a bounty if he wasn't a threat.

"You can't be serious!" The one legged toy soldier I was talking to a little bit earlier reprimanded Luffy. "You're too old for this! Please reconsider what you're about to do!"

"Shishishi! Don't worry about me!" he said to the toy soldier. Then he faced his heavily muscled companion. "Franky, I have to do this."

Before going into the arena, Franky whispered something to Luffy and then headed in the opposite direction. Maybe they were planning something? I had no time to think about it as Buffalo lead me to where Baby 5 was waiting.

"That scrawny old man won't stand a chance in this battle royal-dasuyan!" Buffalo guffawed. "He'd probably keel over arthritis before setting foot in the ring!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a sly grin. "I have a feeling he can take guys four times his size. Maybe even knock the strongest gladiators we have."

"That's just absurd!" Baby 5 said. "You must be taking this too lightly, Lady Rin."

"I have an idea! Let's gamble! You bet on the scrawny and pathetic guy while I chose one of the opponents he'll have in the same bracket!"

"Okay." I smirked confidently. "Baby 5, you join us too."

"Oh!" Baby 5 blushed uncontrollably. "Do you perhaps… need me?"

I sweatdropped. But anyway, the perfect idea of how to escape had formed in my head.

The moment of truth came when Block C fighters began to enter the ring. I began looking for Luffy and immediately spotted him. Wow, he really is scrawny but he is nothing near pathetic. I recalled the image of Luffy fighting alongside me in the restaurant and remembered that he was light on his feet, strong and able to eat pasta with grace in the midst of attack.

"Oh look, the man you're betting on is there!" Buffalo guffawed. "I place my bets on that giant."

"Don Chinjao is a legend. I bet he will crush that guy!"

Once the battle royal began, two of my companions were so engrossed in watching. They even stood up and shouted especially when the giant fell, much to the commentator's dismay. When I was sure they had their full attention on Luffy and Chinjao's showdown, I sneaked away and went down the first flight of stairs I encountered.

I had no doubt in my mind that Luffy would win, especially since he showed no signs of weariness. The crowd loved his enthusiasm and I admit, for a minute there, I almost forgot that he was my alibi.

I wandered around and around but found no exit. I began to panic. If I didn't find an exit right now, Baby 5 and Buffalo would immediately find me. I ran into an empty room in what I assumed was the edge of the coliseum. Then I shut the door and prayed for the best.

"I hope I can do this." I muttered before thrusting my fist into the wall and breaking a human sized hole through it. "Yay! I rock!"

I stepped into the street outside with a wide grin. All around, bystanders were looking at me with shock staring unabashedly. I shrugged and started jogging to a random direction, thinking that I'd reach a port soon enough.

"Bingo!" I said as I spotted the beach. There was a small dot in the distance, which looked like a boat to me. "Alright, haki, don't fail me now."

I kicked the air three times a second which, to a normal person, would make me look like I was flying. I kicked the air 'till I reached the back of the ship and deposited myself in the shadows. Good thing too, since a moment later, a walking skeleton passed by.

What the hell was that?!

"The coast is clear, Nami-san!" The skeleton said. He talked!

"Alright!" A voice replied. "Stay on your toes, gentlemen!"

I wondered what they were looking out for and quietly snuck my way to where the voices were coming from. They all had their backs to me and were talking quietly. At that moment, I opened a random door and quickly shut it behind me. I now faced a room with a few beds. Perfect. I hid myself in one of the beds and decided to take a light nap. It will be a while before they notice that I'm gone and by that time, I'll already be far away! My plan was a complete success!

It was moments later when I heard a scream.

"What the hell is that?!"

I snuck a peek and saw that they were looking at the room beside mine. They were all pale and shocked. What happened? They looked like the saw a ghost.

"The whole room is distorted like some sort of abstract art!"

"Abstract art?" I whispered, paling a bit. I knew it was Jora, the subordinate who made everything into weird and ugly art.

You've got to be shitting me! How did they find me so quickly?

* * *

**Honestly, I never expected anyone to read this. I'm extremely happy than some of you did. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Doflamingo was deeply bothered by the tremors of change that were happening in his kingdom. He was a Shichibukai, a king and a powerful figure in the black market. He was so familiar with the feeling of complete control which is why it deeply bothered him how Trafalgar Law was able to shake up everything he was in a matter of a few moves.

'Maybe it was my fault,' he thought, perched on his windowsill, staring at his beautiful and peaceful kingdom. 'I left Monet and Joker all alone in that tiny island for so many years and I've never wondered if they had any security problems. I had been too careless, been too relaxed. Law woke me up from my giant slumber. Now, I know the faults and cracks of my empire.'

He gritted his teeth at the mention of that little brat's name. It enraged him how that underling had somehow gathered enough courage to stand up to him and threaten him. 'But if he thinks he's won, he is horribly wrong. He doesn't know everything about me, yet.' Just the thought of the little surprise that Trafalgar was going to experience when he arrives at Green Bit made Joker want to cackle. 'He doesn't know _anything_ yet.'

Hours ago, a huge mass of people had crowded at the gates, demanding an explanation for why he suddenly quit his post. They were frantically screaming, knocking, shouting like the barbarians that they were. It made Joker want to be sick. He was also worried that the noise would wake Rin up, but she slept through everything like a rock.

Rin. He wondered if he had made a mistake. In hindsight, he might have underestimated Mokey D. Luffy a little. What would that brat do if he found out that Rin was following him? Would he harm her? Surely, Rin would call if she was in trouble. Or maybe not. That girl had always insisted on being fiercely independent. She would most definitely fight that pirate even though she only knew the basics of combat and a few techniques to reign in her haki.

'That little girl is a pain.'

And she had always been a pain to him. But he cannot lose her. Rin was too valuable and too close to the family. It was his deepest darkest secret that she was actually an outsider and he intended it to stay that way.

He still remembered the day she arrived at Dressrosa as if it was only a few moments ago.

**(Seventeen Years Ago)**

"A mysterious ship was seen at Green Bit-dasuyan!" Buffalo said with a weary look on his face. "It was a Marine ship."

"Oh?" He grinned at the news. So the navy was visiting without letting him know? He could always show them who's boss if he wanted to. Just imagining the way he could control each and every one of them made his stomach churn with anticipation. "I'm sending you and Baby 5 to check on them. Kill them all if they try anything funny."

"Okay-dasuyan!"

Maybe, he should have known from the start that something weird was bound to happen. He knew it wasn't normal that the navy just happened to pop up in Dressrosa, unannounced. But that day, he was relaxed. He felt confident and powerful which, considering how easily he took the throne from its rightful owner, is the way he should be feeling.

Moments later, Buffalo and Baby 5 returned from their short trip. However, they also brought back a very strange companion. It was a rather petite little girl with the oddest pair of eyes he had ever seen. One was blue and the other was bright yellow, like a cat's. Curious, he stepped towards her, but she hid behind Baby 5 and trembled slightly.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"We don't know-dasuyan!" Buffalo said. "But when we reached the navy ship, the captain said they were just asked to deliver her here."

"They were acting very odd, young master." Baby 5 said with a cigarette between her lips. "It's almost like they couldn't wait to get rid of this child. But, they did say some interesting things."

"She's a powerful kid, they said-dasuyan!"

Doflamingo saw the little kid flinch when she heard this. Her small hands had formed fists at her side while small tears gathered at the corner of her weird eyes. It excited him when he saw how much fear he could emanate and when he saw the effect it had on others.

"If the navy is telling the truth then, little girl, welcome to the family." Doflamingo said with a laugh. "What's your name?"

They all turned to stare at the kid whose head was tilted to the side in curiosity. Her eyes were wide and innocent but, somehow, it unnerved Doflamingo. The little kid could have been so beautiful if only she had normal, brown eyes.

"I don't think I have one." She said with a small voice. "I don't remember."

"That's weird." Baby 5 muttered as she puffed up smoke. "I also don't remember if the navy soldiers mentioned her name."

"Me too-dasuyan."

"Don't worry." Doflamingo said. "Call Violet and we'll soon find out."

Moments later, Violet entered the room and looked into the mind of the little kid. Slowly, her expression changed and beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. She used the full force of her power which looked like it had no effect.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said. "Her mind is like a fortress that even my devil's fruit cannot penetrate."

"Really?" Doflamingo asked. "That's strange. Little girl, did you eat a devil's fruit?"

"Devil's fruit?" she asked with her heat tilted. "Oh. Maybe it was that bitter fruit I found in the ship!"

"The navy had a devil's fruit in their ship?" Violet asked.

"No. I was in another ship first!" The little kid excitedly said. "I was in a pirate ship with a lot of funny men and their captain was a cool redhead and they had the coolest, biggest ship ever."

Doflamingo's left eye twitched a little. She must have been with the Red Hair Pirates. That was bad news. Usually, he'd stay away from the other powerful pirates if they didn't do business with him. But this kid was brought here by the navy. How did that happen and who was she? It seemed like Violet was thinking of the same thing but without her devil's fruit, she was useless.

"How did you get into their ship?" He asked. "And how did you get the devil's fruit?"

"Oh, that was easy. I ran away from home and then I snuck into their ship." She said with a small smile. "I didn't let them see me at first and I only went out of my hiding place to get food. But one night, I was sneaking around to find food and I saw this weirdly shaped fruit. It tasted bitter and I lost my appetite for days."

"What happened?" Doflamingo eagerly asked.

"It was weird." The little girl said. "The next day, someone found my hiding place and asked me if I had eaten breakfast. And they all acted like they knew me for a very long time. They didn't even notice that the fruit was gone. At first, it was weird. No one was looking at me strangely and no one asked why I snuck into their ship. It was like I had been there all along. It was great."

By now, everyone had a look of total confusion in their face. Baby 5 was nervously lighting up another cigarette and Buffalo was frowning really hard. Doflamingo was deadly calm. But it was when he was stone-faced that he was most dangerous.

"And what did the captain say when he saw you?" He asked the little kid who giggled.

"He said 'Hi' and he..."

"He...?" Baby 5 urged her to go on.

"His stomach grumbled." She said. "After breakfast, they began singing. They always sing actually. Sometimes they fart and have burping contests."

Baby 5 wrinkled her nose at this.

"But I think that's because they're men." The little kid continued. "And I loved playing pranks on them. There was this one time, I covered random spots of the deck with oil. They didn't notice and all day long, people kept slipping and sliding randomly and they couldn't figure out what was happening. One of them slid so much he almost fell off the ship."

"But, one day the captain just… left me at this weird island. It was full of uniformed men." She said. "G-5, I think that was its name. And they asked me lots of questions and they were shocked when I told them my daddy's name."

"And who, if I may ask, is your father?" Violet inquired.

"He's…"

And suddenly, Doflamingo knew. She was the daughter Alistair Donquixote, a pirate from the generation of Gol D. Roger. He was a comrade of Whitebeard and a legend most revered by pirates of this age. But one day, he vanished. He had left no traces of his whereabouts and most people began to think he was dead. Standing in front of him was this little girl, the only proof that Alistair was anything but.

"That's not important." Doflamingo interrupted with a wide smile. "I'm sure you're very tired. Violet would be happy to help you pick out a room."

"She's something." Baby 5 muttered. "So what do we call her?"

"I don't care." Doflamingo said as he perched himself on the edge of his grand chair. "Give her a simple name."

"Let's call her Rhiannon-dasuyan!" Buffalo suggested.

"That's a weird-ass name." Baby 5 retorted. "What about Baby 6?"

"You just want her to be named after you-dasuyan!" Buffalo said.

"I don't care what you think! She reminds me of my current fiancé and I'm pretty sure that's how our children would look like. That's why I want her named after me." Baby 5 said as she took another drag on her cigarette.

"Another fiancé?" Doflamingo muttered under his breath.

"And I dare you to do anything to him!"Baby 5 shouted at him while her eyes filled with passionate tears. "I swear, I let it slide the first two times. Even when you destroyed their cities and I had no choice but to mourn their ashes! If you do anything to Juanito I will kill you!"

"Let's not get distracted-dasuyan! What shall we name her?"

"Rin is fine." Doflamingo said. "Also, send news to the people about how I found my long lost sister."

"You don't have a long-lost sister, young master!" Buffalo said. "Too bad-dasuyan."

"I just want them to think that I do." Doflamingo said, feeling a strong urge to facepalm. "I want to keep her very close to me. Don't let her stray away from the castle. Always keep her under surveillance. Tell Violet to keep a close eye on her. Especially because of her Devil's Fruit."

"And what _is_ her power, anyway? It seems like she doesn't even know what she can do." Baby 5 said.

"That's because it's the Devil's Fruit that doesn't have any outward signs. A dangerous one." Doflamingo said. "The Memo Memo no Mi. The Memory-Alteration Fruit."

Doflamingo could imagine so many possibilities with Rin by his side. He could make pirates think they served under him. He could plant fake memories in navy armies to make them hunt down his enemies. And best of all, he could make the world think he was the Pirate King without lifting a finger. And no one would know that they were being fooled. No one would suspect anything because they wouldn't know that difference between fake and real memories.

The way Rin had displayed her power with the Red Hair Pirates, a strong crew, impressed him deeply. Maybe the effect of the power wore off after some time. It would explain why they dropped her off at a place where they thought she would be safe. It even seemed like she altered her own memories. She couldn't remember he own name, for god's sake.

'Fools' he thought. They had an amazing weapon and they chose to lose it? Well, he wasn't an idiot. He was going to exploit Rin's powers and use her to get everything he ever wanted. Rin was young, barely five years old, and very trainable. She held so much potential that it made Doflamingo's palms tingle with anticipation.

As long as Rin was by his side, the world will be at his mercy.

It was years later when Doflamingo realized that shaping Rin into the weapon that he wanted her to be was going to be a lot harder than what he originally thought.

"Concentrate on his memories. Make him forget his wife and children." He said.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"With your powers! You did it to the Red Hair Pirates, you even did it to yourself." He said. "I don't know how it works for you but I know you can do it. So do it. Alter his memories. Do something."

"I really don't know how. Maybe it was magic, fairy dust or unicorn poop? I don't know how that happened to them." She insisted. "And I'm hungry."

"You've said that forty two times since we started."

"And nothing's changed."

A vein in his forehead twitched. It was going to be a long road to victory.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Haha **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**(Present Time)**

In Corrida Coliseum, Buffalo noticed that his den-den mushi was ringing. He must have failed to notice its constant ringing minutes before because of the roar of the crowd. Admittedly, he had also been too distracted with cheering on Don Chinjao. Panicked, he immediately picked up and covered one ear to be able to hear better.

"Hello-dasuyan!" Buffalo greeted.

"How's the match?" The voice of Doflamingo came from the other line.

Buffalo's jaw dropped as he saw a giant black fist coming down from the sky and heading straight to Don Chinjao's position. With a loud impact, the match was over. Just as Rin predicted, the old man won. The crowd chanted Lucy's name.

Buffalo had been so sure arthritis would be enough to eliminate the old man. How ironic.

"It's seems like there is an unexpected victor-dasuyan!" Buffalo said.

"Good. And Rin?"

"Rin… she's…" Buffalo turned to his right and found an empty seat.

Baby 5 noticed Buffalo's pale face and Rin's empty seat. She, too, began to panic inwardly. She shook he head and motioned for him to lie. He was going to, anyway since he wanted to save his sorry soul.

"She's okay-dasuyan!"

"You sound unsure."

"N-no, young master! Rin is okay-dasuyan!" Buffalo assured him.

Baby 5 snatched the phone.

"This is Baby 5." She said smoothly. "Rin's okay. She's very excited about the match but she'll be back in the castle safe and sound in no time."

"Good. Tell her I'm expecting her call about what we discussed."

Buffalo and Baby 5 sighed from relief when Doflamingo had hung up. Immediately, Baby 5 jumped onto Buffalo's back and he began to propel himself in order to scan the area for Lady Rin's whereabouts. Baby 5 took a heavy drag on her cigarette because she felt so annoyed with the little brat of a master that she had. Why did they have to baby sit that girl anyway?

She was _so _going to kill Doflamingo.

"Where is she?" Baby 5 asked.

"Did she go to the bathroom-dasuyan?" Buffalo asked.

"Are there even any bathrooms in here?"

"You don't think..."

"That she'd run away?" Baby 5 sarcastically asked. "No way. Haha"

"You're right." Buffalo said. "Haha"

"Hahaha she would never even think about it for one second!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Paradise, a red-haired man was laughing drunkenly at his crewmate who had slipped on a puddle. It reminded him of a certain blond-haired lass who had once adventured with his crew long before he became a famous pirate. As he remembered her, he felt a pang of longing for the kid who held so many precious memories to him and his nakama.

"What's so funny, Shanks?" Dracule Mihawk sighed as he glared at the other man. Earlier that day, he was called by Shanks who said it was an urgent matter. After sailing hurriedly to aid the said man, he arrived to Shanks' location and found out that he only wanted to party.

Now, he sat opposite from Shanks who was looking drunker by the minute, his eyes glassy and his motions sloppy and yet the man looked so happy and so cheerful. Mihawk looked over his shoulders and saw the Red Hair Pirates in the same state, maybe even worse. They were all on their backs and the whole bar was a mess.

The bartender didn't seem to mind though. Or maybe that was because he was also drunk. Mihawk guessed that they held a drinking contest again. The fools.

"Why are you so pissed? Hihihi" Shanks slurred. "Are you on your period, huh?"

"You are annoying when sober but even more so when drunk." Hawk-eyes said. "You disrupted my peaceful morning and had me sail for the longest hours and then you ask me stupid questions."

"Eh?" Shanks sounded shocked. "I called you here?"

'Oh god why' Mihawk thought inwardly. 'Why am I stuck with this fool?'

"Oh, yeah!" Shanks pumped his fist upon remembering. He would have hit Mihawk if not for the other guy's very sharp sight. "I wanted to tell you about this little girl!"

"You called me over here to tell me about a little girl?" Mihawk muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"You remember Luffy, right?" Shanks slurred even further as he grabbed another bottle of sake on the table.

"I don't know how drunk you are, Shanks." Mihawk began carefully. "But Luffy is a boy if you must know."

"No, baka!" Shanks roared with laughter at what he said. "How can you be so stupid?"

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." He retorted, his eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"Anyway!" Shanks waved his hand, dismissing what the other guy said. "Anyway, there was this little girl in our crew who somewhat reminded me of Luffy. My crew and I miss her a lot."

"And how am I relevant to a little girl?" Mihawk asked.

"You're not." Shanks laughed. "Your eyes remind me of hers. But only a little. Since the other eye was colour blue. That's why I wanted to see you again."

Mihawk sighed at Shanks's foolishness. Sometimes, he wondered why he was surrounded by such peculiar people. And then he remembered something from what Shanks had mentioned. Gently, he shook Shanks shoulders to get him to focus his attention but it only made the other man green and caused the guy to puke on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shanks muttered sounding anything but apologetic. "It was your fault anyway, shishishi."

"Did you just say that the little girl had one yellow eye but the other was blue? How long ago was she with you? Where did she come from? Do you know her father or mother? Did she still have her parents?"

"Whoa, whoa." Shanks held his hands up in surrender. "She's too young for you, buddy. I didn't know this was your cup of tea."

"What?"

"So you dig little girls?" Shanks asked. "Pedo." (Pedophilic)

"Stop this nonsense."

"You can't tell me what to do, sick little creep." The other retorted drunkenly. And to his companion's bafflement, Shanks started chanting. "Dracule's a pedo-man~ Dracule's a pedo-man~ Dracule's a pedo-man~"

'Lord, give me the strength to tolerate this guy's idiocy today…' Dracule thought darkly. He slowly released Shanks' shoulders and composed himself. The other man took another swig of sake and laughed for no apparent reason. Dracule thought he just did it to be annoying.

"I never told you this." Dracule thought. "But I once knew Alistair Doflamingo. He had a… daughter who had heterochomic eyes. She ran away a long time ago and Alistair died was unable to find her."

"Hold on." Shanks said. "Hetemo-what?"

"Heterochromia is when the two eye colours don't match." Mihawk explained with all the patience he can muster. "It might be a coincidence… but the child vanished and left no trace. We thought that she must have taken a boat to escape the island but there were so many pirate boats docked at that time. We had no lead which could point out which one she would've gone to."

"Hold on..." Shanks said with his palm held up. "You know Alistair Donquixote?"

"Yes... but what I've been trying to tell you was-"

"No!" Shanks said disbelievingly. "Shut up!"

"Yes, yes! I know one of the most famous men in the earth!" Mihawk said. "For fuck's sake, let me finish!"

"Okay, go on."

Shanks sobered up a little with the information that Mihawk had told him but he doubted if he could be of any help. He didn't know where the child had come from or what her name was. As far as Shanks knew, she just one day appeared in the ship and it felt like she belonged there. Truthfully, it was weird to him at first. But she meant no harm, Shanks could tell, so he let her be.

"How are you related to her anyway, Mihawk?"

"She…" Dracule hesitated. "She's my god daughter."

Shanks' eyes widened to their fullest extent and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh man." He sighed. "You fancy your own god daughter, Pedo-man?"

"No!" He resisted the strong urge to shake Shanks again in fear of getting puked upon. "I just want to find her!"

"She's not with us anymore."

"I know that, you blundering idiot." Mihawk said through gritted teeth as he gripped the edge of the table roughly.

"Oh." Shanks said as he picked his nose. "Lucky for you, I have an idea of where she is right now."

"Tell me, please."

"Well, there is only one place in Paradise where she would probably end up in, right?" Shanks asked. "The place where her 'family' resides, Dressrosa."

Invigorated by the new information, Mihawk stood up and gripped his black blade even tighter. He wondered if Doflamingo had been exploiting the child. The thought of it made him cringe.

He could barely even remember the little girl who had one blue eye and one yellow pupil eagerly staring at him. She had laughed when she saw him and said that maybe he magically passed on his eye color to her even though she didn't have his genes. He didn't have it in his heart to correct her. Alistair had asked if he would do the honor of being the child's god father since the little girl seemed to like him very much. Dracule couldn't find it in his heart to say no, not when the lass had stared at him with those hopeful eyes.

He had spent less than a week with the child but it was so clear to him that she was destined for greatness. Not only was she surrounded by the most influential pirates of her era, she was also naturally gifted in her own way. He remembered that the girl had cried when he went away, even after he promised that he would one day return to that island and take her on an adventure.

Later, he learned that a few marines had found out Alistair Doflamingo's hideout in that little island and only the girl was able to escape. The whole town was burned to the ground by the time Mihawk arrived.

There were no traces of the girl and her father. It was almost like they never existed.

When he visited Impel Down, he found out that Alistair was about to be executed. Because he was a Warlord, Mihawk was allowed to visit him. Alistair had made him promise to find the missing little girl and up until now, that was what Mihawk had been trying to do.

He had roamed the Grand Line over and over again in order to find her. Once, it was rumoured that a pirate fleet captained by Don Krieg had used child labour in order to build his fifty thousand men crew and Mihawk immediately tracked them down and sliced every ship open. But he found nothing.

He had won that battle thoroughly. But that day, he felt even more defeated than the lowest servant.

He had almost given up.

And yet, this drunken man summons him in the early hours of the day and accidentally tells him that he had the girl with him at some point in time. Dracule didn't know if he wanted to kill Shanks or grovel down in his knees and thank him. Then again, everything was always uncertain with this red head baffoon.

"Hey, before you go." Shanks called out.

"What?"

"If you happen to see Luffy, tell him I'm still eagerly waiting for the day that we'd meet."

After a curt nod, Mihawk was off to rescue the little girl trapped in Dressrosa.

* * *

**I appreciate the reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Well, this is great. Notice the sarcasm. I can't believe they found me so quickly when I feel like I've only been gone for, like, two seconds. Now, the escape plan I've been hatching for so long has failed and I've also put the owners of this ship in grave danger. Even worse, my brother must have that I've conspired with these people and he might have ordered for Jora to kill them all. I can't let that happen!

Wait, maybe Jora knows that I'm in this ship but she doesn't know where I am exactly. There's still a chance for me to escape as long as I do it quietly! Well, unfortunately, that would mean using these people as bait. But I have no choice anyway. If I don't do it now, I'll never have another chance ever again. I just hope these pirates can forgive me and not haunt me with their souls forever.

"If I could just sneak out of here, I could use haki to get back to the beach and find another boat to hide in." I whispered. "But how do I distract that lumpy old woman?"

Slowly, I opened the door a tiny bit and squeezed through, sticking very close to the wall in order to attract as little attention as possible. The pirate owners of the ship seemed distracted by Jora and the lumpy old woman seemed just as distracted by them. Yosh, if I could just sneak to the back of the ship, I can actually get away with this. Okay, they're talking to each other and I'm just a few steps away and I'll be hidden from their view.

A cloud of multi-coloured smoke exploded and the door to my left became deformed and hideous. Shocked, the pirates backed away further with a chorus of confusion. I am a bit confused too. How come that even though Jora ate fruit that's supposed to make her create art, she still manages to suck at it? Is it natural? Does she really just think ugly things are art? The world may never know.

"Peroperoperopero"

Simultaneously, all heads turned to me.

"Eheheh, hi?" I grinned at Jora, feeling a strong urge to facepalm.

"Lady Rin?" She asked. "Oh boy, oh boy, what are you doing in this ship?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Wait, so she didn't know I was here? Then, that must mean that I'm not what she's after. That must also mean that these are the Strawhat Pirates that my brother is after. Oh god, could I have picked a worse ship?

"Are you going to get that?" Jora asked as she pointed at my den-den mushi. "Young master is probably very worried about you. He's hardly ever let you out of his sight."

"She's Doflamingo's girlfriend?" A little boy hiding behind a voluptuous girl asked curiously and with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh boy, oh boy, you have the wrong idea. She's his sister!" Jora said with an amused laugh and a wide smile in her wrinkled face. "And… did you just call me a mermaid?"

"No one said that!" The girl shouted.

Suddenly, two underlings came into the boat and stood on either side of Jora who was looking a bit smug at the moment. Personally, I think she should take the Strawhats more seriously. After all, their bounties, when combined, form quite an impressive sum of money.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The first masked goon said.

"This is Jora-sama of the Donquixote Family!" The other masked goon added.

"Oh no, the Donquixote Family!" The small talking animal said.

Okay. So the Strawhats have a walking, talking, living skeleton, human-like dog with antlers, a sexy ginger-haired woman and a small samurai as crew? This is the fearsome Strawhat pirate crew that I've heard so much about? Has the navy gone crazy to put such a large bounty on a seemingly-harmless group of people?

"Peroperoperopero"

"Oh boy, Lady Rin, you really should get that. The young master might be calling you." Jora said with a grin.

"Ah, I'll call him back later." I said. "Right now, I have orders to talk to the Strawhats."

"You're not talking to any of us until you return the ship to normal. Why is everything turning weird and ugly?" The skeleton pirate demanded.

"How dare you insult my beautiful art in the presence of the most revered Lady Rin!" Jora shouted outraged. "And I absolutely hate people who have no artistic sense!"

'Boy, Jora, you wouldn't know art if it danced naked to your face.' I thought. Anyway, since she hadn't suspected anything yet, I approached her with a sneaky smile on my face. I saw the pirate woman's eyes narrow and the skeleton pirate's expression change into a worried look. Or at least, I think it was a worried look. It's hard to judge since he doesn't have much of facial features, you know.

"Jora, my mission is urgent. I need to talk to them in private." I said.

"Why of course, Lady Rin. Oh boy, will you be okay all alone?" She asked.

"Of course." I said with a big smile before turning to the Strawhats. "Hey, guys. Do you have somewhere private we can talk in?"

Uncertainly, the voluptuous ginger-haired girl nodded and she reached down on the ground to reveal a hatch. Wow, talk about _cool_. The Strawhats climbed in while I stayed and watched them. Before going in, I turned to Jora.

"You guys just stay there okay?" I said.

"Of course." Jora said. "But, Lady Rin…"

"What is it?"

"Did you just call me a mermaid?" She asked with sparkles in her background.

'Oh lord help this retarded woman' I thought as I followed the Strawhats down. They were all looking at me intensely while the little samurai kid tried to hide himself behind the leg of the ginger-haired girl. Is it just my imagination or is he unnecessarily squeezing her things too much?

Okay, how am I going to explain to them that I need their help?

"First of all," I began. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Rin Donquixote, sister of Doflamingo, your worst enemy."

"Are you really?" The small animal asked. "Then why aren't you trying to kill us?"

"Uhm… That's because-" I began but was cut off by the skeleton man.

"Before anything else," he said with a deep bow to me.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"May I see your panties?" he asked sincerely.

I kicked his crotch on instinct and he flew back into a couch. I think he passed out.

"Okay, sorry." I said with a not-so-apologetic tone of voice. "What I was trying to say was… I want your help."

"You want our help?" The little samurai asked.

"Yes. I do. I will explain everything but could you guys please introduce yourselves? It's kind of tiring to call you ginger girl, talking animal, living skeleton and little samurai in my head."

"Why should we tell you?" Nami asked.

"Do you really want to be called ginger girl?" I asked sceptically.

"Good point." She said.

"Yosh." The talking animal said. "I'm Chopper."

"I'm Nami and this is Momonuske." The girl said. "That stupid pervert is Brook."

"Wait." I said with wide eyes. "Soul King Brook?"

"Yes, that's him." Chopper said. "I think you knocked him out cold though so he can't introduce himself, as you can see."

"Shut. Up." I said unbelievingly. "I'm a big fan of that guy! Oh, but I accidentally kicked him where it hurts the most. Wait, can he even feel that? He doesn't have it anymore, right? Or does he? Okay, I'm not gonna continue that thought."

"Hey, uhm Rin, could you explain to us why you said you need our help?" Nami asked. "And don't screw with us, okay? We might look weak but we can actually fight, you know."

"Y-y-yeah!" Chopper agreed with raised little fists. "Even if you're D-D-Doflamingo's sister, we won't go easy on you!"

"Yep!" Nami agreed. "D-Definitely not scared."

They were cowering behind Brook's seemingly lifeless body and staring at me from the gaps of his ribcage.

"Well, where do I start?" I asked.

"What were you doing in our ship anyway? Doflamingo sent you, didn't he?" Chopper asked.

"No, that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you, guys." I insisted. "I've been trying to escape from here. Also, I snuck into your ship because it was the only moving vessel that I saw from the beach. I thought it was my golden ticket out of here."

"Why would you want to escape here?" Nami asked suspiciously. "You must be rich and living like a princess!"

"I want to escape from here and I need your help to do it." I said with a hint of desperation in my voice. "All my life, I've been cooped up in a big and boring palace with my brother and his stupid hooligans. I have never seen any place outside this country and I've never met anyone outside the palace. Do you know how that feels? I don't think you do. And I don't think you ever will understand because you're pirates and pirates are free to do whatever they want and travel wherever they want. You're free. I'm not. I want to be and I need you. Please, help me. I'll do anything."

"Okay." Brook said. I didn't notice that he had woken up.

"Brook, we don't know if she's telling the truth!" Nami said. "What if this is all a trick? What if she's just bait? We're already in so much trouble."

"Then…" I said. "Tie me up and stuff me in a sack. I don't care how you do it just help me and take me with you, please."

"Nami, I'm serious. I will take full responsibility if ever something goes wrong. Let's plan a way to escape right now before the others above deck start to suspect that something is going on down here." Brook said.

Moments later, I was strapped in a shark shaped submarine with Chopper and Brook. Nami and the little Momonuske were in another vehicle they called a waver. We headed out from the different exits found in the different sides of the ship and met up at a common point.

"Why did you help me?" I asked Brook. "And worse, even after I kicked you in the you-know-what."

"Well… I also know what it feels like to be alone, Miss Rin." Brook said. "And I would never want anyone to experience what I went through even if you_ did_ crush my crotch. I won't ever forget that."

Nami and Chopper started going over the plan once again. They were gonna lure Jora away from the ship by distracting her which was quite smart, really. But, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. And more often than not, my intuition is mostly accurate.

"Where did you take Lady Rin? Are you kidnapping her?" Jora asked.

"Return the men's dormitory to normal if you want her back!" Nami screamed.

"She's using me as bait?" I shouted.

"Uhm… something like that…" Chopper said.

"But don't worry, Rin-san, we won't let her get you." Brook comforted me. "Now may I see your panties?"

"No!" I said as I hit his head. He passed out again.

"Turn the dormitory to normal, you old hag!" Nami shouted.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Ahahahaha!" Jora said with a haughty laugh. "Did you just call me a mermaid?"

"Nobody said that!" We all shouted.

"You look more like a whale than a mermaid!" Momonuske shouted.

"Well, in that case!" Jora huffed.

She turned her back on us and began to form a huge puff colourful smoke and turned the ship into one of her deformed, ugly art. Also she shot clouds of smoke into Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonuske which also turned them to art.

"Oh," I said. "I forgot to tell you, guys. Jora becomes dangerous when she gets mad."

* * *

**Guys, thanks for all the reviews. They're really helpful. And sorry if I update slow. **

**Also, I'm shocked. Haha, in the manga, I was pretty sure it was Jora. I guess it was changed to Giolla in anime. Sorry for the confusion :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

With a huge explosion, the whole Strawhat ship turned into one of Jora's art pieces. Everything looked misshapen and deformed that it almost made me sick just by looking at it. Chopper screamed with a horrified expression along with Nami, the recently awakened Brook and Momonosuke.

"Franky will cut our asses off and hang it above the fireplace!" Nami shouted.

"We don't even have a fireplace! Oh no, I bet he'll build a fireplace just so he can han our asses above it!" Brook said morbidly.

"No, guys. You're forgetting the worst thing." Chopper said with a grim expression. "Luffy will _scold_ us."

The three of them shuddered.

"What's wrong with Luffy scolding you? That's normal right? He is your captain after all." I said with a curious expression.

"No, Rin!" Chopper cringed. "It's not that. Can you imagine that idiot lecturing us about responsibility and carelessness? Uggh."

"We have to do something before the others see this. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Luffy's lecture." Brook said.

Wow, they really don't want Luffy to nag them huh? I guess I should do my best then. I want to earn their trust as quickly as possible since they seem to be my only hope of getting out of here.

"I can help you with that." I said with a mischievous grin.

The four of them simultaneously looked at me with disbelief. Wow, don't they trust me? Well, I guess they still don't and it's reasonable too. I am the sister of the mastermind of all the problems their facing.

"Okay, guys. I know it's hard to believe this but I'm on your side now, okay? And I'll be useful too! I know these guys like the back of my hand. I've been studying their powers since I was a kid in the hopes of escaping this place." I said.

"You've tried to escape before?" Chopper asked. "Must be a really bad place to be."

"It is. And not just because it's a prison. I know what Doffy did to the people of the land who tried to start a rebellion. I know what he did to get this throne he currently sits on. And I know he's not above killing or any crime just to get his way." I said. "But before I could escape, a certain someone ruined my plan."

"Who?" Brook asked.

I remember that day like it was just a moment ago. I stood there, on the edge of the shore with a boat ready to take me away to freedom. But someone pulled me back. I struggled desperately and everything turned into a huge blur. But if there is one thing I am certain of, that is the fact that I saw the ship I was supposed to ride… get cut cleanly in half.

I know who it was. And I fully intend on giving him a piece of my mind once I am free of this place.

"Oh, no one important." I replied. "Anyway, if my plan succeeds, you'll have to pay me with something."

"Something?" Nami asked suspiciously. "I'm the best at striking deals here. So I'll decide. What's your price for this so-called plan of yours?"

"Well, Nami. It's not _just _a 'so-called plan'. It seems to me like we're in a really tight situation here, you know what I mean?" I said coyly. "Well, I am one of the most important members of the Doflamingo family and losing me would be just about the biggest heartbreak my brother would experience, wouldn't you agree?"

Nami stared at me in realization while Chopper and Brook just stared cluelessly.

"And if it just so happens that I would be held captive by not-so-friendly pirates... Now wouldn't that be just unfortunate for them?" I continued, hoping that Chopper and Brook would just catch on.

"Huh?" Momonuske muttered.

"For Pete's sake!" Nami shouted. "We're gonna pretend she's a hostage to make Jora return the ship to us and make it go back to normal!"

"Ohhh!" Brook and Chopper clapped happily at Nami's explanation.

Well, some of these people are just ... unbelievable.

"Oh, if that's the case, then I'll go with her plan!" Brook said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Chopper said enthusiastically. "Me too!"

"And I think it's a smart plan." Nami said.

"Do I get to vote too?" Momonuske asked. "Because I vote yes."

They actually trust me? I can't believe it. My plan could only work fifty percent but they were putting their lives in my hands anyway. I stood there in shock for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile.

And so the plan to take down Jora begins.

* * *

On the other hand, Jora was pacing on the deck of the Strawhat ship.

'My god,' she thought as she stared at the waters below the ship. 'My reflection, as distorted as it is by the ocean's surface, still looks as beautiful as a mermaid's!'

Then she looked far out into the waters and squinted. What were the Strawhats doing with Lady Rin? Was the Lady planning something to infiltrate the Strawhats? Was she on the pirates' side? Well, the first option seemed more likely. Rin had always been quite the prankster. Jora remembered that time when Rin glued her fake glasses to her face and replaced the lens with colored paper. She was helpless like a blind man that day.

She hated that kid with a burning passion.

But of course, she had to be nice to Lady Rin. She was the young master's only sister and she was certainly treasured. So protected, in fact, that she was never allowed to go beyond the castle walls. Sometimes, Jora thought that Rin had developed her prankster attitude to make her own life more interesting. Being cooped up in that huge castle must have been driving the Lady insane.

And today, Lady Rin finally cracked.

"Get me a den-den mushi." She ordered one of her servants. "I must inform the young master of Rin's position."

"Are you sure you want to do that Jora-sama?" one of them asked. "He might lash out on us if we tell him that."

"Just do it." She said sternly. "By the way..."

"Yes, Lady Jora?" asked the servant.

"Did you just call me a mermaid?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffalo and Baby 5 were desperately searching around the arena for any signs of Rin but they couldn't find her anywhere. After a while, the den-den mushi started ringing again which caused them to jump.

"I don't want to answer that-dasuyan!" Buffalo said. He tossed the den-den mushi to Baby 5.

"Don't look at me! Neither do I." Baby 5 said with panic leaking in her voice. She tossed the phone back to her companion. "What are we going to do? That brat totally outsmarted us!"

Maybe they should pretend they had died? They might as well be dead anyway. Protecting Lady Rin was a big job, after all, and they had screwed it up. Big Time. My god, she was having a horrible day.

"Uhmm… why don't we pretend we're having a really bad reception?" Buffalo suggested. The den-den mushi kept ringing.

"Uh… well, Buffalo. That's just plain stupid." Baby 5 said pointedly and Buffalo looked down in shame. "Do it!"

Buffalo raised his head and nodded before slowly taking hold of the phone. Well, at least he lived a nice life, right? Mushimushimushi… ka-cha.

"Hello-dasuyan!" Buffalo said. Then he remembered he was supposed to be making static noises to make it seem like he was losing connection. "Ccchhhkkk"

"What's going on over there?" Doflamingo's cold voice managed to chill Buffalo to the bone. "Is Rin okay?"

"Ccchhhhkkk… Tcchhhhkcc … We seem to be having some problems-dasuyan! We will call you later, young master! Oh, and Rin is perfectly fine and well. Yep, she's right by my side-dasuyan. Bye!" Buffalo said before haging up.

For a long moment Baby 5 and Buffalo stared at each other.

"We're alive-dasuyan!" Buffalo said, relieved.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Baby 5 said. "But we won't be alive for long if we don't find her. Let's go!"

Doflamingo was perched precariously on the edge of his chair, without a care in the world. He was anxious. Rin still hasn't called him and it was getting on his nerves.

'This is the first time I send her out and she blatantly disobeys me.' He thought. 'If she wasn't so damn valuable…'

Well, it doesn't take a lot to imagine what he would do. Rin was an indiscriminate pranker. She had tricked him horrible a few times before.

Once, she had stolen all of Doflamingo's clothes and dyed them pink. When asked about it, she said it was his color. He didn't want her to think he was affected by that prank so he kept at least one article of his clothing pink. Which was always his pink feather coat.

Doflamingo grew to like it eventually anyway.

Mushimushimushi...

He thought it was Rin who finally called so he answered it immediately.

"Young master…" surprisingly, it was Jora's voice at the other end of the line.

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It seems as if Lady Rin has escaped and allied with the Strawhats."

"What?"Doflamingo asked once again.

"Young master, I am sorry."

"Repeat what you just said." He ordered, eyes narrowing into dangerous looking slits.

"Rin has betrayed us."

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while haha forgive me. I'm waiting for the new OP episodes to come out because I don't want to be such a spoiler and take out all the excitement in Dressrosa arc. Anyway, in the next chapter, shit's about to go down. ;)**


End file.
